one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox vs tigress
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight tigress is seen meditating at the jade palace just then she hears a noise she then goes towards the source and sees a anthropomorphism fox has entered they both glare at each other and get into a fighting stance FIght FURRY FIGHTING KARATE FEMALES GO! fox leaps at tigress but she blocks and sends fox away she lands on her feet but tigress scratches her face and sends her into a wall tigress lunges at fox but she swings upward and flings tigress with her feet boom! 40 tigress lands in the training room where she lands butt first on a spiked spinning batons fox grins at this tigress angrily growls then sends her into the arena bowl and flings her around as she sends her into training dummy 18 fox then bounces off of it lunging into tigress but tigress then kicks fox in the face as it turns to slow motion in normal speed fox then lands outside the jade palace where tigress get's out a bamboo staff as does fox they then fight with them tigress legsweeps fox sending her onto the ground back first tigress goes in to finish her off but fox sprints up and kicks her in the nose tigress covers it in pain moves her feet at how much it hurts 13 this makes tigress angry as she then does a carthwheel and kicks fox in the gut sending her into the jade palace's wall tigress then smiles and charges at fox sending her through the wall fox however jumps up and kicks her in the face from above tigress is sent stumbling back as fox then punches her in the eye tigress growls in pain then grabs fox's foot on the second kick and throws her but she grabs tigress's tail and they both go flying through the roof of the jade palace they both fight as they go down fox then jumps off the walls as does tigress they both clash with each other at massive speed but then fox then kicks her all the way down 6 fox then lands on her back onto the dining room floor tigress goes for the stomp but fox then kicks her in the face as she goes onto the wall fox charges at tigress but tigress flips her onto the table smashing her through it fox grabs tigress's leg as she is about to stomp on her gut and send her flying into the village boom! bam! 2 fox then goes in for the final blow but tigress sees this and kicks her in the nose she then grabs fox's tail and slams her around tigress then spins her around and throws her into a cart making it ride off as she is koed by fireworks exploding KO! tigress then nods her opponent defeated she then walks off then twists her neck back into place as well as her arms and legs Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....TIGRESS!